The present invention relates to a mechanism for locking the rails of a motor vehicle seat, particularly of a rear row of sliding seats of a motor vehicle.
A motor vehicle is usually fitted with a set of seats positioned for example behind the front driver's seat. This assembly is most frequently in the form of a row of seats that are independent of one another. To satisfy a need for modularity of the passenger compartment of the vehicle, each seat is fitted with rails allowing a longitudinal movement. These rails have a locking mechanism allowing them to be held in position or released by means of a crossbar emerging under each seat and able to be reached by the user from the front of the seat.
The user who wishes to modulate the rear row of seats from the trunk of the vehicle also has means connected to the front crossbar making it possible to move the seats toward the front of the vehicle and to release a maximum of usable space in the trunk. These means are not suited to a simple and intuitive operation of the rear seats. Specifically, the direction of the controls is reversed when the user uses them from the trunk, which gives rise to operating errors and does not improve the ergonomics associated with this function.